


Just a daydream away

by clockworkangelwings



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random ficlet I thought of :) Hope you like it and please do leave feedback, it's very appreciated. I'll continue it at a later date maybe if I get enough interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a daydream away

The blue curtains flew in the open windows, a mild heat coming with it like an ocean wave.  
As I lay on my white queen bed in my oversized maroon guys hoodie and silk pink underwear. My hands were positioned under my head, my skinny legs sprawled out at an angle as I gazed up at the pale blue ceiling and walls. My long blonde hair flopped across my face like a mop, loose and tangled from the wind. The sunlight stroked my long legs as my cat trudged his way across my stomach, pawing at my ribcage when I moved unexpectedly as if he was begging me not to move.  
A pale lilac butterfly I drew on my arm was starting to fade, I must have washed it too many times in the shower. It's wings cracked in my pores, my grey veins creating a trail from its head to my hand, like a lead of a dog. I gazed at it thinking of what it meant, what it stood for. All my life I'd wanted to fly. Fly away from my responsibilities, the small town I lived in and just be free. And the butterfly could do that, it could do whatever it wanted and one day I'll be able to do the same.  
But for now, I lie on my bed and bask in the summer breeze, the heat on my face as my eyes drift into an endless daydream. One day I'll be free, but for now I dream of a better world.


End file.
